1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for use in providing a security solution, and more particularly, to a system including a hardware-based anti-virus (AV) engine and to a method of processing data in such a system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the spread of the Internet, the number of pieces of malware or malicious code, for example, a computer virus, a worm, a Trojan horse, a spyware program, a rootkit, a distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack, etc., designed to perform a malicious action against a user's intention, is drastically increasing, and, accordingly, there is a growing need for an anti-malware (AM) solution for effective security of a computer system.
In addition, with the widespread use of mobile devices such as a smartphone, a tablet, etc., it is deeply concerned that malware that has attacked personal computers (PCs) would also have severe harmful effects on the mobile devices. Thus, an effective AM solution is required for the mobile devices as well.
In general, AM solutions used in mobile devices are based on software. According to such a software-based solution, AM software is installed in a mobile device in the form of an application and performs malware detection.
Mobile devices have relatively strict limitations on resources such as a central processing unit (CPU), a battery, and so on. Due to the limited resources, software-based AM solutions in the mobile devices may have reduced sets of functions, as compared to those in PCs. For example, a software-based AM solution of a mobile device is programmed to detect malware only when an application is executed in the mobile device or a file is downloaded to the mobile device via the Internet, and does not carry out a real-time check for malware threats. This is because a heavy load of the real-time check operation would result in a nuisance to other operations performed in the mobile device.